1. Field of the Invention
Finger ink is relatable generally to writing instruments.
2. Related Art
Conventionally straight, hand-held writing devices such as pens of common form and other marking devices such as markers or pencils are hard on the outside, similar in overall length and require use of more than one finger for writing. In addition they require a gripping, usually between index finger and thumb, and involve the middle finger as a support to absorb pressure during writing. These conventional styles do not allow the fingers to work or be used independently from one another, and gripping can become troublesome or bothersome, especially after continuous use.
Alternatives and improvements of these more traditional style-writing implements have been found among prior art and patents. U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,550,068, 6,000,058, 6,062,753, 5,853,210, 4,526,547, 6,637,962, and 5,885,018 are also writing implements however these devices are not free of gripping or other finger dependency, and are not worn upon or fully encompassing of the fingertip.
These patents are related very loosely within the general field of writing implements, but differ in more specific terms of use and construction. For example: U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,000,058, 6,062,753, 6,637,962, and 5,885,018 are among those that are not functional unless utilizing or aiding in grip; U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,526,547 and 5,853,210 are much more glove-like and cover or extend to multiple fingers or the whole hand. U.S. Pat. No. 6,550,068 is reliant upon all of the above, it is glove-like utilizing the whole of the hand, requires or aids in gripping, and in addition it is constructed of multiple prostheses. None of these patents are similar enough to falter the distinction of Finger Ink.